User blog:Csk5/Wiki LU server. What to do and more.
Alright, I was thinking the other day of an upcoming wiki server. BTW, we aren't getting one. Lego is too protective to hand over their stuff to a bunch of kids. So, I found a non-illegal way to keep LU for ourselves. No other stray-wonderers who joined the Wiki to play. Just current members. STEP 1: MAKING A SPOT FOR THE GAME Obviously we couldn't put our LU on the front page of the wiki, we need a sight to post it on, a site still compatible and linked to the wiki at the same time. So if you log on to your account here, you will still be on your account there. This is a Pedia. Not a game site. But we CAN put a link to the site on the main page here. STEP 2: CREATING AND INTERACTING We can't flood the new LU with countless, possibly lame fan-worlds. Notice how well fan games turn out on the internet? Down the trash bin. We need judges for created worlds, and I, being the one who knows the entire LU story, will sign up for the job. I have experience in recognizing LU-like worlds. So the judges will test and read the story and decide if it can fit into the game. Certain accounts on the site will be allowed with awarded with a Judge Icon, kind of like the Moderator Star. This will give them access to a private page in which the user can view entered worlds. They can hit a test button to test it, and after testing it they can send it in to Stage-Two programmers to fix bugs and glitchy programming. STEP 3: PROGRAMMING We need programmers, duh! You think a game is going to be made by itself? With LU no longer accessible we can break into it's files and take whatever we want, right? This will give us time to create a program to find the Open Source Code, and we can learn the software they used inside. Please note, this won't be easy. After dragging the files to the site and using the program to combine the loading screen with the site to load Wiki accounts, we can start adding programs to give us full control of LU. We need programmers for the worlds (this isn't an easy job- don't sign up for it if you don't do it!) and Stage-Two programmers. Stage-Two programmers fix the mistakes of the first programmers after the world or feature is approved, and then pass it on to the President of this entire operation. Stage-Two programmers must be someone with Perseverence and experience in programming, hacking, ect. STEP 4: IS IT LEGAL? Well of course it is! Lego is permanetely getting rid of LU, so it's not theirs anymore. This gives us legability to take it and say it as a fan-game, available only to us! Plus it will be private, so it doesn't really matter. If it is however, we can simply "shrink" everything down in the game, not making it the orignal LU they made because it's different! STEP 5: LEARNING THE SOFTWARE So now that we have the files on the site, we can dive into it and start working on it. But where to start? Well first, someone or me needs to make a private page that explains the ups and downs of the software, like a tutorial. Basic steps and more. There would be a test to show if you're ready to start programming worlds for LU. It will be like a Lego college! (After saying that, I feel the urge to build a Lego college model) STEP 6: GROUPS Of course we can all work on different worlds at once, but it will be nice to stick to one world. Let me rewind: after passing the programming test, you have the ability to join a "Group" which programs and creates a world. On it there will be a Task Bar which shows what to do. These are posted by the world creators, and show programmers what to do and where to go. After completing a task, you can mark it off. This will alarm the creator, showing him a task is finished. He can then review this task if needed. You can join other groups and rocket back and forth if needed. If a person is working on a task currently, you can not edit it until it is finished. Please note, there will be back-up programs of everything, just in case someone messes it all up. The mods are also responsible for reviewing the main program and adding new stuff to it. The main program will be heavily guarded, and workers on the website should have a copy on their computers just in case. STEP 7: INSTALLING AND DOWNLOADING NEW CONTENT We can't play the new LU on the website, as we would already have tons of data on there, with the programs and models and junk. We would install LU seperately, and play it on our desktops. You could also change the version of LU, from the newest version to the oldest. Updating is optional, and you could select it when you wanted it. STEP 8: USER TOOLS The user would have a Porta-chat on their toolbar, which they could open up any time and talk to the other users for support and more, and there would be a main chat to just talk on. There would also be a quick link to the wiki, or a wiki searchbar that would take you to a certain article. STEP 9: MODERATORS AND JUDGES AND PROGRAMMERS, OH MY! Lots of people would be sorted into different groups by the president of this operation. STEP 10: FULLY UNDERSTANDING THE PROGRAM Our first groups would be the five unreleased LU worlds: Earth Gauntlet, Fire Temple, Kingdoms World, Crux Shrine, and Unknown Crash Site World. This will give us time to finish pre-started worlds, besides beginning our own stuff. Then we can. We should first start with the one nearly completed the most, negotiate and post ideas and mission and acheivement ideas. This will take a lot of Imagination, and in the end everything will be sorted out by mods. STEP 11: DATA AND MORE Want to keep the data your last character had? Simply write down how many coins you have, your items, models, bricks (If you don't have a ton), level, acheivements, missions, ect... and don't forget your name and passport profile (you can see it when you first open it). BLOG FIX: LU'S LOCATION To fix file storage on the sight, people who already have LU (meaning us, the current wiki members) on our computers can simply work around it, and not have to install it from website. This will take up tons of storage and cause lag, so updates will be done secretely, and are the only things downloaded from site. And that's all I can really think of for now. Check out my "Blog Updates" blog for more upcoming stuff. Category:Blog posts